Love Yourself in Seoul
| rr = Leobeu Yueoselpeu in Seoul}} | director = | producer = Big Hit Entertainment CJ CGV Screen X | story = | starring = | music = BTS | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Fathom Events Pathé Live | released = | runtime = 113 minutes | country = South Korea | language = Korean | budget = | gross = }} Love Yourself in Seoul ( ), also known as BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in Seoul, is a concert film by South Korean boy band BTS. The film takes place during the August 26, 2018 show of the band's Love Yourself Tour at Seoul Olympic Stadium in Seoul, South Korea. Its distribution is handled by Fathom Events and Pathé Live. It was released on January 26, 2019, for one day only in 102 countries around the world. Due to popular demand it re-entered theaters in select countries on February 9 and 10, 2019. Background and release The film was first announced on December 13, 2018, on Twitter through BTS' official account. It was revealed that 42 cameras were used to shoot the film and that it was co-produced by Big Hit Entertainment and CJ CGV Screen X. The film was available in 2D and ScreenX formats. Tickets went on sale on December 18. The trailer for the film was released the following day. Described by Pathé Live as the "widest worldwide release ever," Love Yourself in Seoul was released in 4,100 cinemas around the world. It is 113 minutes long and upon release day trended worldwide. References: * * Two cities in Russia, Dagestan and Grozny, banned the film from being released after people protested it online due to "over-the-top immoral behavior" as they believed BTS showcased homosexual behavior. They made no further comment afterwards. References: * * Set list BTS featured this setlist for their Seoul concert on August 26, 2018. # "Idol" # "Save Me" # "I'm Fine" # "Magic Shop" # "Trivia : Just Dance" # "Euphoria" # "I Need U" # "Run" # "Serendipity" # "Trivia : Love" # "DNA" # "Boyz with Fun" # "Attack on Bangtan" # "Fire" # "Silver Spoon" # "Dope" # "Airplane Pt. 2" # "Singularity" # "Fake Love" # "Trivia 轉: Seesaw" # "Epiphany" # "The Truth Untold" # "Outro: Tear" # "Mic Drop" ;Encore # "So What" # "Anpanman" # "Answer: Love Myself" Reception Box office The concert-film grossed $11.7 million worldwide and attracted 1.2 million spectators, South Korea excluded. In South Korea it made over US $2.2 million. It broke the record for Largest Worldwide Event Cinema Release after being screen in 3,800 cinemas and 95 countries. The film grossed £518,810, about US$682,419, from 291 sites in the UK. In Uruguay it was the second best seller for the day of release, and in China it attracted nearly 100k movie goers coming in at second also. In Argentina it was seen by 49,798 people, in Paraguay by 3,394, in Bolivia by 8,087 (coming in at first for the weekend of release), while in Mexico it sold 116,000 tickets. In Russia and Belarus it grossed 72 millions and 19,735 rubles respectively. In Kirghizistan it was the most watched movie of the day, while in Italy it came in at sixth with 19,926 admissions and grossed €325,516, about US$371,508. In Germany there were 38,000 movie goers and in Turkey 49,102. In South Korea it surpassed 200k spectators coming in at second for the two days it showed. In the US it grossed nearly $3 million. Critical response Yim Hyun-su of The Jakarta Post stated "While the film manages to let fans interact with the group retrospectively... general moviegoers outside the fandom might struggle to get on the same level as fans." References External links * * * Category:2019 films Category:BTS (band) Category:Concert films Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Korean-language films Category:South Korean films Category:Films about boy bands Category:2010s documentary films Category:Documentary films about singers Category:Films about music and musicians